<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Folie à deux by NaturalEvil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535726">Folie à deux</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalEvil/pseuds/NaturalEvil'>NaturalEvil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Grooming, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other, POV Second Person, Serial Killers, Sexual Coercion, Underage Sex, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalEvil/pseuds/NaturalEvil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re 15 now and on the verge of adulthood, growing into yourself, pupating like a silkworm in its cocoon.</p>
<p>Your father is on the verge of sending you to military school or locking you in a psyche ward, but I think with my help you’ll get a little better, hm?</p>
<p>Better at hiding what you really are, a monster, a killer-to-be, a demon wearing the mask of a sullen-eyed boy.</p>
<p>So tell me about your dreams, about what that wonderful mind of yours makes up when consciousness is not there to hinder its creativity, Nero.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Folie à deux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Troubled thing, lost boy. Tell me about your nightmares. Are they colorful or not? Do they feature the living or the dead? It’s alright boy, you can tell me.</p>
<p>I was told by your father that you have a fascination with the deranged, and I’m so glad that we have that in common. The grotesque is such a lovely sight to behold, I’m so happy that you’re smart enough to understand that.</p>
<p>Your father told me that when you were 6 years old, he found you playing with a cat that had been lying dead near the sidewalk of your old home. He said that you were swinging it around by its tail, as if it were any old toy, stiff and bleeding, you had ruined your clothes and black fur came off into chunks in your hands.</p>
<p>He had originally brushed it off, telling himself that it was just simple childish ignorance, that there was nothing wrong, that you did not know what you were doing.</p>
<p>How wrong he was.</p>
<p>When you were 8 you found your Uncles magazines and colored on the pages with a red permanent marker, slicing throats and coloring breasts and genitals in to make it look like they had been butchered or removed.</p>
<p>Afterwards you became quiet, distant, removed from life and burying yourself in your interests that you learned to keep hidden from the prying eyes of dear papa.</p>
<p>You read about serial killers in the public library, browsed through horror magazines and comics in the book store; tore the pages out of things that you would never have been allowed to purchase, let alone see.</p>
<p>When you were 12 you saw what you thought was a snuff film, the pretty red-haired woman naked and screaming as a flat-head screwdriver was shoved into the side of her neck. You liked it so much that you drew a picture of it on the inside of your school notebook, but only where you could see it.</p>
<p>You’re 15 now and on the verge of adulthood, growing into yourself, pupating like a silkworm in its cocoon.</p>
<p>Your father is also on the verge of sending you to military school or locking you in a psyche ward, but I think with my help you’ll get a little better, hm?</p>
<p>Better at hiding what you really are, a monster, a killer-to-be, a demon wearing the mask of a sullen-eyed boy.</p>
<p>So tell me about your dreams, about what that wonderful mind of yours makes up when consciousness is not there to hinder its creativity.</p>
<p>Oh, you dream about me? What a pleasant surprise, to be dreamt about, to be on your mind. If it brings you any comfort, I dream about you as well.</p>
<p>So what sort of dreams are they, nonsensical, German-expressionistic fantasies, or are they more…linear?</p>
<p>Go on, you can tell me.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>They’re sexual? Well, that comes as no surprise to me.</p>
<p>Are you aware that sex and death are closely connected? One could even refer to them as twins, as they both delight in the destruction of the flesh.  </p>
<p>And you are at that special age when your body and hormones finally awaken. So you can tell me a bit more, just as much as you feel comfortable with.</p>
<p>It’s alright, no one will know.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>I’m wearing a dog collar, you say? Hm, it seems like those websites you’ve been visiting have left a bit of a smear on your mind, haven’t they?</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>More than one dream, you say? I feel honored!</p>
<p>You know, I’ve dreamt of you as well an-</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Yes, they are more carnal in nature…</p>
<p>For whatever reason, you always seem to be cutting a smile in my face with a broken piece of glass.</p>
<p>Oh, what’s that I see, sticking up to greet me from under your jeans?</p>
<p>Come a bit closer, Nero, you can do that for me, can’t you?</p>
<p>There, isn’t that better? Are you comfortable, sitting on my lap as if I were Saint Nicholas?</p>
<p>Come on now; was it the thought of violence that excites you? Are you thinking of killing me right now, even as I cradle you in my lap like a child?</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Your skin is quite soft, has anyone ever told you that? It’s so…so lovely.</p>
<p>Though down there, it’s not quite as soft, is it? It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you, just let me…</p>
<p>There, isn’t that better? I apologize if it’s a bit cold in this room, though this part of you does look a bit happy to see me.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Can I kiss your cheek? You can tell me no, if you like.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>You taste wonderful, Nero. Almost sweet, but not quite. There’s the suggestion of sugar to your skin...</p>
<p>May I have another?</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>It’s just a kiss, darling.</p>
<p>A little kiss here, a light but lingering touch there, nothing obscene, nothing unwanted.</p>
<p>And you want this, right?</p>
<p>You want this so much that you dream about it.</p>
<p>You can lie back, if you like. On your stomach if- yes, just like that, Nero, just like that.     </p>
<p>You know, it’s because of those dreams, I can smell blood every time I look at you. It clings to you like a perfume, though more metallic, more natural, more <em>organic. </em>I’m surprised that I didn’t taste it when I kissed your cheek.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>If this scares you, we can stop, Nero. And have a normal session, whatever you want.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Yes, child, I want this too. Very much. Just push your jeans down you- here, let me help you.</p>
<p>You’ve never been this close to another person, have you, Nero?</p>
<p>Just look ahead and try to relax your muscles, tension makes this difficult, you know. Almost painful.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>You’re so beautiful.</p>
<p>A miracle.</p>
<p>
  <em>-breathes-</em>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Shhh, shhh, hush, boy.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>I know it hurts, but it won’t hurt for long, I promise.</p>
<p>Hah…</p>
<p>God!</p>
<p>(Fuck)</p>
<p>-<em>groans-</em></p>
<p>Nero, you are a thing whose instincts need guidance and a bit of polishing, a bit of care, a bit of…!</p>
<p>Love.  </p>
<p>So go on, Nero, tell me why your hands are red.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>